


Kiss Me

by catholicorprotestant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooru wants to spoil Hajime so much, fake engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicorprotestant/pseuds/catholicorprotestant
Summary: After Matsun and Maki's wedding, Tooru is craving wedding cake. He talks Iwaizumi into pretending to be a newly engaged couple in order to get free cake. Tooru decides to spoil Hajime, even maybe surprise him.





	Kiss Me

Books, pens, paper, and notes were scattered over Hajime’s desk as he studied. He blinked his eyes, trying to rub the sleep away from them. It was almost noon and still he was exhausted. His eyes were starting to hurt from the strain, and his vision was getting blurry. He stared at his engineering textbook. The words and pictures faded in and out of focus. He sighed, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling. 

He could hear the sound of Tooru in the other room on the phone. It must have been hours of him trying to get every last detail of the honeymoon from Matsun and Maki. Hajime rolled his eyes. He didn’t see what it mattered. They had gone on a trip around Europe, fulfilling their lifelong dream to see London, Paris, Nice, Barcelona, and Berlin just to name a few. Hajime didn’t get what so romantic about it. It was just a nice trip. 

To Tooru it was the most romantic thing in the world. _Why don’t you take me on a nice trip like that, Iwa-chan?_ He had pouted after hearing the news. Hajime had shrugged, telling him he was too high maintenance to even consider being on a plane with him for that long of a flight. Now that he thought of it, it did sound like a nice idea. He and Tooru would have fun. He always had fun with him, even when Tooru was getting to be too much, even when he was annoying. Hajime just loved being with him. He loved holding him close, kissing him, cuddling him. He loved the way Tooru’s hair was a mess when he woke up in the morning, and the cute way he blinked his eyes open before smiling and pecking Hajime on the lips. The way his voice was scratchy with sleep when he said good morning was the best thing to wake up too. Tooru would sit on the couch reading a book for hours, not moving from where he was seated, his eyes racing across the pages. Hajime could watch him for hours. Yeah, maybe he would take him on some elaborate trip and forget their problems. They’d wait for graduation though. 

Hajime tried to get back to studying, but he couldn’t focus. His mind was filled with ideas of placed he could take his boyfriend. Tooru was a hopeless romantic, and complained far too much about how Hajime wasn’t romantic enough. It was insulting. Hajime was plenty romantic, but Tooru wanted things to be over the top all the time. To Hajime, that was just ridiculous. If you got that all the time, nothing would be romantic. No, Hajime much preferred subtle romance. Little kisses in the dark before bed, curling up on the couch and watching a movie with the person he loved most in the world, cooking dinner together, or making baking and throwing flour at each other. It always ended with them in each other’s arms and their lips pressed together. 

_Dammit Oikawa, you’re distracting me!_ Hajime cursed in his mind. 

If only he couldn’t hear him going on and on about the trip and beautiful the wedding was and all the plans that Matsun and Maki had for the future, then maybe, just maybe, he would be able to focus. He pushed the thoughts out his mind, or at least tried, before trying to read over the chapter. Tooru’s voice was still permeating into their bedroom. Hajime groaned and laid his head on the desk. This wasn’t the time for these thoughts. They were in their last year of college and they both needed to focus, even if Tooru insisted on having as much fun as he could. Hajime for the life of him couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t failing his courses, let alone how he his grades were so high. 

He pulled on some headphones, starting a playlist to drown his boyfriend’s voice out. The music helped. He was able to drown out Tooru’s voice, and the music became a background for his studies. The break from trying to focus had helped his eyes feel a bit better. He felt himself finally getting into the rhythm of studying. 

Two arms wrapping around his shoulders pulled him out of the zone. Hajime tried to ignore it, but Tooru’s lips were peppering kisses over his neck, working their way up to his cheek. The headphones were pulled of his head, and Tooru rested his chin on Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime held the man’s arms, with his hands. 

“What are you up to, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asked, not moving. 

“Well I was trying to study before you so rudely interrupted me.” 

Hajime grinned, pulling Tooru into his lap and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around Tooru’s waist, and buried his face into his boyfriend’s chest. Tooru giggled softly, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head. Hajime couldn’t even find it in him to be annoyed. He was tired of studying. This was much better. He focused on the way Tooru was running his finger through his hair as he hummed softly. 

“Then maybe I should move,” Tooru said after a moment. 

“I don’t want you too.” Hajime glanced up at him. 

“I love you, Hajime.” Tooru smiled sweetly at him. 

“I love you too.” 

Tooru kissed him before standing up. Hajime frowned at the sudden loss of warmth. Tooru stared at the mess that was Hajime’s work space, and shook his head. He was always so neat and organized with his studying. Often he chastised Hajime over how messy he was, even with his studying. Tooru was always complaining he did all the work around the apartment. Hajime braced himself for a lecture. 

“Do you want coffee? I can get you some coffee.” 

“Um, yeah, that would be great actually. I’m so tired.”

Tooru hummed, walking out of the room. The sound of the front door closing signaled that rather than making coffee like he usually did, he was going to the coffee shop down the street. Tooru was restless. Hajime knew him better than he knew himself. There was something on his mind. He was curious to know what it was. He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the books. 

Sometimes Hajime wished he hadn’t chosen engineering. It was a difficult major and he had only chosen it because his father had suggested it when he had voiced that he really wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life. His father had pointed out how much Hajime liked math, and he was good at it. Hajime had a creative mind, he had said. For the most part he enjoyed it. It could be fun, but it was such a headache as well. He envied Tooru. He had known what he wanted since they were little kids running around chasing fireflies and catching bugs together. Maybe that’s why he didn’t have to study as hard? Tooru loved every minute of his major. It was never work. He just absorbed the information like a sponge because it was everything he’d ever wanted. 

Tooru was back. He set the coffee on the desk without a word, only humming in response to Hajime’s thanks. He stood there, waiting. Hajime didn’t want to ask him what was on his mind. That could turn into hours. Right now, he needed to study. He couldn’t get any more behind than he already was. Tooru sighed behind him. He pretended not to hear. 

Another sigh. Hajime took a drink of the coffee, trying to make himself look engaged in studying. He heard Tooru walk away. A smile spread across Hajime’s face. He had won. It wasn’t often that he did. Tooru was so stubborn. 

The sound of Tooru flopping down on the bed, with a loud sigh made Hajime jump. He turned around to see his boyfriend staring up at the ceiling, a dreamy look on his face. He looked up to see if Hajime was paying attention. When their eyes met, his face lit up, and he sat up excitedly. 

“What?” Hajime asked. 

“Did you like the wedding cake at Matsun and Maki’s wedding?” 

“Yeah, it was really good.” 

Their friends had had the most wonderful white cake with buttercream icing. It melted in your mouth. Just the thought of it had Hajime’s mouth watering with want. He wondered if they had any left. Maybe he would call and ask. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” Tooru jumped up, kneeling down on one knee next to Hajime, a wild grin on his face. “Will you do me the honor of being my fake fiancé so we can try wedding cake?”

“What?” Hajime laughed. 

Tooru rolled his eyes and sighed. “They let you try all the wedding cake you want if you’re engaged. So…let’s be fake engaged and go get free wedding cake! Please, Hajime? Please? Please? Pleeeease?” 

Hajime stared at him, contemplating the offer. It did sound like a good idea, but wasn’t that lying? Wasn’t it stealing? Of course when had that really stopped them from one of their adventures? He glanced at his study materials. Just the thought of studying was making his head start to ache. Tooru was giving him those puppy dog eyes, and pouting just a bit. Hajime couldn’t say no. 

“Sure.” Hajime shrugged. “Why not? My eyes aren’t focusing anyway.” 

Tooru jumped up, throwing his arms around him with a big kiss. “I love you! We’re going to have so much fun! Ooooh! Can we try champagne too?”

“Whatever my fake fiancé wants, my fake fiancé gets.” Hajime smirked as he pulled on his hoodie. 

“Perfect! I already made us an appointment!” 

“You what? How did you know I would say yes?” Hajime gaped. 

“Because, Iwa-chan, I can get you to do anything!” Tooru winked.

“Asshole…”

“You love me!” Tooru blew him a kiss.

“Unfortunately.” 

“Rude!”

Hajime laughed. He glanced in the mirror for a moment, satisfied. Tooru rummaged through their closet for the proper clothes he wanted. Hajime rolled his eyes. The man always stayed in his pajama until it was time to go somewhere. It was so different from when they were kids. Tooru finally decided on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt. Hajime loved how blue looked on Tooru. It was a perfect color. It brought out the richness of his skin, and accented his hair and eyes in such a way that Hajime found to be absolutely stunning. Tooru pulled on a jacket, pulling Hajime by the hand. 

Tooru was unusually quiet as they walked to the metro station. Hajime glanced at him. The way his eyes flashed, his mouth pulled to the side, and far away expression meant he was deep in thought. Hajime walked along next to him, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand absently. He didn’t mind walking in silence. Talking wasn’t always necessary, and if he was being honest, people talked far too much in his opinion. They spoke without meaning. Perhaps he sounded a bit pretentious, but it was true. It made words lose their power. He was grateful for the time as they made their way through the busy streets of Tokyo. 

Once on the train, the stood close together, Hajime’s arm around Tooru’s waist as they held onto the bar. The train threw their bodies back and forth as their muscles continuously adjusted to keep them upright. Hajime waited, watching Tooru, hoping he wasn’t too deep in thought that he missed the stop for the shop. Hajime kicked himself for not asking more questions before. At least then he could make sure that they didn’t spend the day on the train going nowhere. 

Tooru seemed to jump with life, pulling away from Hajime, taking his hand and getting ready to exit. The doors of the train flew open, and Tooru practically jumped from the train. He glanced back at Hajime before holding on to his arms. He led him out of the station out to the busy streets. 

Hajime still wasn’t used to how crowed and busy the city was. He thought back their home in Miyagi. Their home city was not small, but not large either. Tokyo was a shock. Tooru had thrived in the environment. It was perfect for his adventurous nature. He was never bored. His active mind always had something to entertain it. The only thing that Tooru complained about was you couldn’t see the stars at night unless you went to the planetarium. Back home, they used to go stargazing. The night sky was so clear. Tooru would always point out the constellations every time. Hajime had memorized them. He missed those quiet nights with his best friend lying next to him while nature sang around them and the dull drone of the small city below them. He pulled Tooru closer to him. 

They stopped in front of a shop. Tooru grinned at Hajime, that mischievous look in his eyes that always signaled the fun they were about to have. He couldn’t help but think of the times Tooru hadn’t calculated things properly and they’d gotten into trouble. That had been years ago. Tooru had gotten cleverer as the years went on, and his charm and charisma was down to an art as he talked them out of trouble. It was exciting. 

A woman greeted them as they entered. Tooru told her they were there for the appointment. He glanced back at Hajime and winked. He smiled back. He was looking forward to the cake Tooru had promised. 

They were led into a private room with a small table with four chairs. The rug on the carpet was boasted an intricate pattern that was almost tasteless. A large chandelier hung above the table, the crystals reflecting light beautifully throughout the room. Hajime couldn’t take his eyes off it. Tooru nudged him gently, pulling him out of his awe. The sat down at the table. 

The woman’s eyes were sparkling, her smile almost radiant. “So when is the wedding?” 

“April first.” Tooru leaned against Hajime. “It’s going to so beautiful.” 

Hajime covered his laugh with a cough. Tooru kicked him under the table with the smile still glued to his face. 

“Tell me about the proposal! I’m a sucker for a good proposal story. I’m sorry if that’s invasive.”

“Not at all!” Tooru smiled. “Sweetheart, do you want to tell the story?” 

“You tell it so much better, sugar.” Hajime wrinkled his nose, and planted a kiss to his cheek. 

“I do, don’t I?” Tooru batted his lashes at him. “Hajime took me to this beautiful French restaurant and went all out, all the bells and whistles. I’m sitting here thinking this is just a wonderful date, but no, Hajime had other plans. After that we took a walk through this beautiful park, the one by the Four Seasons Hotel, do you know it?” The woman beamed and nodded. “There were cherry blossoms around us, and lanterns were lining the park. Well then he sits me down and we’re talking. Suddenly, he pulls away and does this really romantic speech and pops the question. Hajime didn’t get the right size rings for either of us. He’s not very good at that sort of thing.” Now it was Hajime’s turn to kick Tooru. “Which is why we don’t have our rings. It was just a few days ago and we had to take them in to get resized.” 

Hajime was impressed. It was so thought out. He would have never been able to come up with a story so believable. Hajime took it as a hint from Tooru. He mentally jotted it down. One things was for sure, they were going to spend their lives together. Hajime had known it for some time now, but it wasn’t the time. Not yet. They were both still in college, and Tooru was still chasing volleyball. He had such a good shot to go pro. Hajime would never take that opportunity away from with something as silly as a wedding proposal. He knew Tooru would say yes. When presented with any choice involving him or something else, Tooru would choose Hajime every time. It had always been that way. Hajime knew that, but he refused to be selfish. Besides, what was a few years? 

Tooru was picking out cakes from the menu. Hajime joined in. White cakes, cream cakes, chocolate, red velvet, lemon. The list went on and on. Every cake tasted better than the last. Each one accompanied by a different champagne that was best paired with it. When it wasn’t possible for either of them to eat anymore cake, Tooru turned to him expectantly. 

“Well, dear, what do you think? Which cake do you like best?” Tooru rested his chin on Hajime’s shoulder. 

“Um…I like the Italian cream cake the best…what about you, honey?”

“I like that one too,” Tooru smiled, kissing him. “I think we’ll go with that one!” 

“Perfect! I’ll go get the forms!” The woman hurried out of the room. 

“Tooru, what the fuck are you doing? Did you drink too much champagne?” Hajime hissed, eyes wide. “This is a fake engagement, a fake appointment. Why are you ordering cake?”

“Because, my dear Iwa-chan, it is delicious. Are you telling me that we do not want that cake in our apartment to eat? We can have a party and invite our friends. Make a whole celebration of our fake engagement and fake wedding.” 

“You’re an idiot…” Hajime muttered, shaking his head. “And who’s going to pay for it?”

“Me!” Tooru grinned. “I have more money than you anyway from volleyball. I’ll spoil you. Don’t worry.” 

Hajime shook his head. This was over the top, even for Tooru. Part of him wanted to try to talk him out of it, but the cake was pretty good and Tooru was paying for it with his own money because he wanted to. And if Hajime was being honest, Tooru wanting to spoil him was always a good feeling. Tooru was so high maintenance that most people who knew them would never believe how much Tooru loved showering Hajime with gifts, surprised dates, and cuddles. 

He watched as Tooru filled out the paperwork and handed over his debit card to pay for the cake, an excited look on his face. He hummed softly to himself, stealing glanced at Hajime. He just wanted to get out of that shop. He felt like they were doing something very wrong This didn’t feel right. He bounced his leg in an attempt to get rid of his nervous energy as he waited for it to be over. A sigh of relief left him as they walked out of the shop.

“Oh my god, Tooru, you’re going to give me an ulcer one day. I hope you know that,” Hajime complained. 

Tooru snaked his arm around Hajime’s waist and stared up at him with those big brown eyes. Hajime could look into them for hours, getting lost in how captivating they were. Something flashed in his eyes. Tooru had the most expressive eyes. Over the years Hajime had learned to read him. 

“Hey, Iwa-chan…” Tooru played with the draw strings on Hajime’s hoodie. “What do you say we walk through our fake engagement?” 

“Tooru…” Hajime pulled away from him. “I have to study. You should be studying. It’s your one day without practice. I don’t think today is the best time for it. It’s getting late…” Hajime glanced at the blues, pinks, and purples of the sunset. 

“Please?” Tooru wrapped his arms around Hajime’s neck, looking at him through his eye lashes. “I’ll make it worth it. I promise.” He kissed his lips.

“Fine.” Hajime sighed. “But you better be serious.”

“Perfect!” 

Hajime looked around the restaurant Tooru pulled him into. It was far too fancy. Everyone around them was dressed so nicely. The two of them stuck out like a sore thumb. He slouched down in his seat to avoid any stares. Tooru didn’t seem to notice a thing, humming quietly to himself again. It was starting to get annoying. 

The prices of the food was far too much, but Tooru insisted. Hajime shook his head. “Can’t we just go somewhere else? This is too much, Tooru. You’re really sweet, but this…this is too much. At least let me pay my part? Let’s go half.”

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru said in a sing-song voice. “I’m trying to spoil you. Please get what you want.”

Hajime grumbled to himself, turning his attention back to the menu. This was too much. How could Tooru really afford this? All because he wanted to play out the stupid story he’d made up out of nowhere. Maybe he was still hinting? Hajime wasn’t sure. Reluctantly he ordered his food. 

They talked over dinner. It was surprisingly good. At least the price wasn’t as much of a scam as Hajime had thought, though he would never pay that much. It felt so uncomfortable. This was just like Tooru though. He had always been one to think up new and creative things for them to do. Life with Oikawa Tooru was never boring. Hajime wouldn’t change a thing. 

Tooru paid the bill despite Hajime’s protests, insisting on spoiling. Hajime squirmed. Tooru pulled him through the restaurant to the exit. The night air hit them causing Hajime to shiver. The temperature had dropped a bit from earlier. Tooru didn’t seem to notice. He was already pulling Hajime behind him, a skip in his step. Hajime yawned. He just wanted to go him, cuddle with his boyfriend, and go to sleep. There was one more thing on the list. Hajime wanted to get it over with already. 

The park really was beautiful. They walked down the path through the cherry trees, blooming with pink blossoms. Hajime grabbed on, sticking in Tooru’s hair. Tooru giggled, kissing Hajime on the cheek. Lanterns lined the path, illuminating the park in a dim, romantic light. If the sounds of Tokyo weren’t all around them, it would have been peaceful. There was a small bench in the corner of the park where you could sit and see the entire park. 

Tooru pulled Hajime to sit next to him. Hajime gazed at the view. It was breathtaking. He suddenly couldn’t hear the sounds of the busy city. His mind couldn’t process it anymore. It was as if he and Tooru were the only people in the world in this little piece of paradise. 

“Hajime?” Tooru started. 

“Hm?” 

“You know I really love you. I love you so much. Even though you’re kind of mean to me. And you have a giant forehead. It’s really cute actually. I love that we’ve been best friends since before we could talk. I’m so happy you love me. The last five years though have been the best. I love being your boyfriend. You know they say that you should marry your best friend.” Tooru paused. 

“I guess that makes sense. I love you too.” Hajime laced their fingers. 

“Iwa-chan?” Tooru took his face in his hands, pressing his lips to Hajime’s. “Will you marry me?”

“What?” Hajime stared at him.

“Will you marry me?” Tooru tugged at his sleeve nervously. 

“What about college? What about volleyball?” Hajime swallowed hard. 

“What about them? Hajime, that is irrelevant. I’ll do this again.” Tooru sighed. “You’re messing this up, I hope you know that. I hope you’re proud of yourself.”

“You’re ruining it now being rude.” 

Tooru shushed him. “Iwaizumi Hajime, will you marry me?”

“Yes. God, yes.” 

Tooru’s face erupted in the most pure form of happiness, tears in his eyes. He pulled him into his arms. In that moment, nothing else mattered. He was going to marry his best friend. Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please comment! Please? (I need validation)


End file.
